


For You

by TheMagicMicrobus (CallMeCaptainOrSir)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe, Assassin Katsuki Yuuri, Bodyguard Yurio, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Day 1, Detective!Yuuri, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mafia!Viktor, Murder, Murder Husbands, Prison, Romance, That pole dancing scene, Victuuri Week, Viktor is extra, alternate careers, messages, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/TheMagicMicrobus
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is the most devoted detective on the force. His every waking moment is spent tracking down the most dangerous mobster in the city of Detroit. Until, finally, he has him. Only, things don’t go exactly according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for day one of Victuuri week, follow the AU prompt of alternate careers.
> 
> This is going to be a series, stay posted for part two!
> 
> *Sorry for the deletion of this fic, AO3 decided to do something strange and it took some time to make it work again.*

"Viktor Nikiforov."   
The silver haired man grinned brightly, despite being chained to the table before him.   
"Hi, Yuuuuuri. Glad you came to visit. I was getting lonely!"   
Yuuri resisted asking him how he knew his name. Everyone knew there were no secrets kept from the White Russian. The detective pulled out a chair, resting his forearms on the metal table.   
"What do you know about the Altin crime family?"   
Nikiforov pouted. "What, no fun? No banter, no threats?" He clicked his tongue against his teeth, "Prison has really gone downhill. I don't think I'll be staying long."   
Despite his light tone, his icy blue eyes were as sharp as the blades he was so well known for. Thee eyes of a predator. A snake. Something deadly but so graceful you couldn't look away. It made the temperature in the room feel five degrees colder and Yuuri’s mouth dry.

“What do you know about the Altin crime family?”

Nikiforov leaned across the table, mirroring the detective’s position, “Let’s play a game. You ask me something, then I get to ask you something.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but the other man cut him off, “I know, I know. I promise not to ask anything  _ too  _ intrusive, and you don’t have to answer. But if you don’t, then I won’t.” He tilted his head, “Deal?”

_ I should say no. Why would I tell anything to this man? He’s a killer, a monster, a convicted criminal. We’re sitting in prison for God’s sake. _

“Okay.”

Nikiforov’s grin was back full force, “Let me guess, ‘What do you know about the Altin family?’”

“Well, I hate to be predictable, but I do need to know.”

“Fair enough. I know nothing about it.”

Yuuri frowned. “You’re well known to hold a position of substantial power in this family.”

“Well, not exactly true. I know nothing since there’s nothing to know.” He shrugged, “The Altin family doesn’t exist.”

The detective’s eyes widened, “What?”

Nikiforov wagged his finger, “Nope, my turn. What’s you’re favorite food Yuuri?   
“K-katsudon.” At the look of confusion he received, he continued, “They’re Japanese pork cutlet bowls, my mom made them. Why do you care?”

“No reason. My turn again… were you close with your mom?”

“Yeah, I guess. We were close.” Yuuri wanted to shake his head,  _ what the hell is this?  _ “Alright, if the Altin crime family doesn’t exist, then what have we been chasing all this time?”

“That would be the Nikiforov family,” He said with a wink, “I don’t play second fiddle to anyone. What, you actually thought that  _ I  _ was just some lieutenant? Really? Me?”

“Yes, we did.” The silver haired man pouted. “That was your question though, so now tell me, if you’re the boss, why get your hands dirty?”

“Because it’s fun, Yuuri.” He sagged back into his chair, lounging like the thin metal was a throne. His smile turned sly. “Did you have fun too, Yuuri?” He dragged the name out to sound like sigh, “Did you like watching? I put on a special show just for you after all.”

 

_ His steps echoed too loudly on the cement of the warehouse district as Yuuri carefully wove his way through the shipping containers. _ He’ll be here. He has to be here.  _ Years of searching, of following and watching and waiting, always one step behind.  _ No more, we’re finally on a level playing field. It ends tonight.  _ A soft sound came from the next row over. Yuuri quickly pulled his gun out of it’s holster at his side, his fingers light on the grip. A few more feet to the edge of the crate and there he was. Viktor Nikiforov. He was everything that he was supposed to be and more. Those who met him and lived long enough to leave record of it (there were exactly two of them) had said he was like pure power, trapped in a man’s body. That his eyes burned with something more than human. Yuuri couldn’t agree more. There was something in the way he moved, every step so graceful and purposeful as he stalked across the grey expanse between him and his prey. The man cowered away, his hands instinctively coming to protect an obviously shattered knee. Viktor moved like a lion, strength in every line of his body as his finger wrapped around the man’s collar and pulled him to his feet. He held him there, their faces just a hair’s breadth away from touching as Viktor spoke. _

_ The moment was almost intimate. He felt like an interloper, his gun and his intentions all but forgotten. Something in the back of his mind said “call for backup” but his hands stayed put. Viktor moved suddenly, the man flying back to the ground, a scream tearing from his throat. The silver haired man stripped off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves. He dropped to straddle him, holding his wrists in place with one hand. Something flashed in his other hand. As Yuuri watched open mouthed, red danced across the man’s white shirt. Viktor’s arms flexed with the effort of holding down the thrashing man. His raw screams made Yuuri’s head spin. There was something so beautiful about this monster, his assurance in his own skills. _

_ Yuuri lost track of time. He could have been standing there for days, but the sun had yet to rise. He barely dared breath. Eventually, Viktor stilled. Maybe he had been still for a long time. He didn’t look up, but his voice carried easily to the detective lurking in the shadows. _

_ “Are you going to come out, little piggy?” _

_ He turned towards Yuuri, still sitting on the now cold corpse. A pool of blood surrounded him, a near perfect circle. Yuuri made his way towards him, stopping with his shoes just shy of touching that red lake. Viktor grinned up at him. _

_ “You have something… just there.” Yuuri gestured towards the silver man’s blood splattered face with the gun he still held loosely. It didn’t seem to faze him. Viktor ran the back of his hand across his face, only managing to smear it further. His silver bangs were streaked pink, drops of it clinging to his eye lashes. _

_ “I don’t think it’s going anywhere.” _

_ “Oh well.” Viktor stood in a single motion, flicking his blade closed. He walked with measured steps until his chest was pressed against Yuuri’s. “I guess you’re going to have to take me just like this.” _

_ He slid the switchblade into his pocket, “Well? Arrest me, officer.” _

 

Nikiforov laughed, low and soft, “I guess you did.”

Yuuri pushed his chair back roughly, nearly tipping it to the floor. He quickly strode to the door. “That’s it for today, someone be back tomorrow.”

“Katsuki Yuuri.” All the teasing vanished from Viktor’s voice. “Don’t come in tomorrow.”

He pushed the door open and slipped out.

 

…

 

**Katsuki Yuuri: Hey, any chance you’d be willing to take a sick day and come have lunch with me? It’s been too long, we haven’t seen each other since you got back from Thailand!**

 

**Phichit Chulanont: Can’t wait! When and where?**

 

**Katsuki Yuuri: How does noon sound? My place?**

 

**Phichit Chulanont: Cu then!**

 

…

 

Yuuri got the call that night. He knew it was coming. Viktor Nikiforov was out, and he’d done it with no less flair than the detective had come to expect from him over the years. A combination of tear gas and some well placed bribes had every head in the building turned away as he just walked out the front door. Yuuri stared at the screen before him as Viktor paused to dip a finger into the blood pooling at the corner of a guard’s lips and write something on the glass, and blow a kiss to the security camera.

He was at the prison within an hour. The Nikiforov case was his after all, even if everyone had through it was over. Viktor had clearly never planned on being out of the game for long. The note was dried and starting to flake off by the time the detective arrived, but it was still clearly legible.

 

Darling Yuuri,

Take another look at my gift. It’s your turn. 

All my love,

Viktor

 

Yuuri bit back a smirk.  _ So very like him.  _ He pulled out his phone to take a photo of the words, just as it started ringing.

 

“Hello?

“Yuuri, I’m on my way to you, I’ll be there soon.

“Actually, Phichit, meet me at the morgue instead. Nikiforov left something me a message.”

“Okay? I’ll see you there then.”

“Oh, and have them bring up the body from the night I arrested him. Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the fic I posted for day one. Yuuri gets Viktor’s message and their back and forth continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Another repost, sorry for any confusion!*

“Okay~ So I don’t see you for nearly a month, and now twice in a week?” Phichit wrinkled his nose at the smell of the antiseptic room. “You’re spoiling me Yuuri!”

The detective chuckled, “Only you would consider a trip to the morgue a treat.” He pulled a set of plastic gloves from a box at the side of the table, passing another to his partner.

“Thanks. And you know any time with my best friend is a good time.” The Thai man sneezed, “Don’t get me wrong, it would be a better time if we were getting coffee, or eating lunch, do doing literally thing else.”

“I’ll be quick. Do you know if the autopsy had a chance to get to the body yet?”

“Don’t think so, but they told me it’s in drawer 12.”

Yuuri crossed the room, pulling open the metal door. A rush of cold air flooded the room. He slid the gurney out. The sound of Phichit’s stifled gasp echoed loudly in the small room.

To be fair, the body was quite a mess. Shallow cuts formed a spiraling pattern across the man’s chest. To Yuuri, it looked like a rose. His skin was paper white, the edges of the gouges almost bluish. Only a day since his death, he looked dead for weeks. With the amount of blood left on the concrete that night, Yuuri wasn’t surprised. 

Yuuri gently ran his gloved fingers over the cuts. His eyes drifted shut as he recalled the patterns, the precision in Viktor’s moments.  _ What did you leave me?  _ The marks reminded him of the trails carved into the ice after a skater has finished a performance. Every step planned out, rehearsed. There was a sort of perverse beauty in it. Viktor had clearly put a lot of thought into this one. A pattern like that one didn’t just happen, no one coincidently carved a massive rose into someone.  _ He planned it for me. _ The thought sent a little shiver down his back.  _ Is that a good shiver or a bad shiver? _

“How can you be so calm about all this? I mean, I’m not exactly squeamish, but jeez.” Yuuri’s eyes popped open as Phichit’s voice broke into his trance. He shrugged.

“Dunno. Minako always joked that I don’t have a heart.” He reached out and pressed a finger to the symbol cut into the man’s face. “Here.”

Carved into his jaw, just below his ear was a small heart, carefully painted red with congealed blood. Moving slowly so as to not damage the body, Yuuri turned his head so the little heart was facing him. A small line of red tracing its way from the ear to the neck caught his attention.

“Grab me some forceps?” He tapped lightly on the ear. A dull thump sounded.  _ Found you. _

His partner passed the tool to him, and without any hesitation Yuuri shoved the pointed tip into the corpse’s ear. A moment of fishing around lead him to something solid, square, and definitely not supposed to be there. Grabbing it tightly, he yanked out the bloody package. Something greyish and slightly goopy clung to the outside of a small black case.

Phichit made a small gagging sound, “Gross, man. Who the hell hides something in a corpse?”

“Nikiforov is crazy, everyone knows that. I’m going to get this to the analysts, see if they can figure out what to do with it. Why don’t you go catch up at the precinct. I”ll see you tomorrow.” Yuuri pulled out a plastic bag and dropped the little box into it.

“Yeah, okay. Don’t work too late.” His partner paused by the door, one hand resting on the door frame. “Hey, how did you know where to find that so quickly?”

_ Because that’s where I’d have put it. _ Yuuri just shrugged. “Lucky guess.”

He slipped the bag into his pocket, making his way outside to his car. The winter wind bit his face and stung his eyes. Like it was made of emotional lead, the little box sat heavily in his mind.  _ Do what you said you would. Take it to the crime lab and then head home. You need to sleep, to clear your head Yuuri. This isn’t you. You don’t do stupid reckless things like stealing evidence. _

Yuuri turned on his car, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway. The exit for the crime lab came and went. Yuuri turned on the radio to drown out the voice in his head. It went surprisingly easily, silenced by the rush of what was technically a crime, and the sound of bad pop music. He found he still couldn’t keep his eyes off the rearview mirror anyway.

As soon as he arrived at his apartment, Yuuri jumped out his car and forced himself to walk to the door. He kicked off his shoes, but didn’t even bother with his coat. Within minutes, Yuuri was seated at his kitchen table, the black box sitting in his palm.

He ran a finger over the sides. His nail caught on a tiny seam, and he carefully pried it open. A thin layer of blood and grey matter coated his palm, but Yuuri didn’t even notice. He just frowned at the thin sheet of metal inside it.

It was a flat silver, about the length and breadth of his thumb.  _ A flash drive. _ Yuuri slid his laptop across the wooden table towards himself, powering it up. He shoved the drive in, impatient.

The screen went blank. Then a video loaded, bringing up a still of Viktor Nikiforov staring out at him. Yuuri didn’t hesitate in hitting play.

Viktor ran a hand through his hair and sat back on his tucked up legs. He looked so casual and relaxed, hair falling in a silver fringe over his bright blue eyes. A striped sweater and grey yoga pants couldn’t look intimidating on anyone, Yuuri decided. Even after watching him kill a man. He was sitting on a bed, white walls and wrought iron headboard behind him.

“Hi Yuuri!” He waved at the camera, “I knew you would find this! I just wanted to let you know that I’m glad you took the day off.”

A large brown poodle came bounding into the frame, knocking the camera off whatever it was propped on. Viktor laughed, full bodied and unrestrained. It made Yuuri wonder what it would sound like in real life.

Instead of writing the camera, Viktor tilted his head so that he and the dog were both aligned in the frame again. “Makkachin thanks you too. I’ll come up with someway to repay you soon!” The sound of someone knocking on a door came from somewhere off screen. The grin slid off Viktor’s face. He grabbed the camera, bringing it close to his face.

His voice was quiet when he spoke again, “Really, thank you. I’ll be seeing you soon Yuuri.”

He set the camera back down. “Makka, stay he-” The video cut off.  The screen went dark again. A small text bar appeared in the center of the page.  _ Password protected.  _ Yuuri slid the computer shut. He took a deep breath.  _ You are worried because a serial killer just clearly expressed an interest in you. You are terrified, and fear for your life.  _ But Yuuri was never a good liar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor may have connections, but so does Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I was out of town and it turns out there isn't network in northern Vermont. So, a few days late, I present chapter three! Sorry it's short, I had a math test to study for... I can confirm that the sacrifice was worth it. I think I passed.  
> You guys are great, your comments give me life!

The next day was a day of jumping at shadows and flinching at dropped folders. After a long run and a cold shower, Yuuri had almost managed to convince himself that his anxiety was coming from the little black box locked in his desk drawer at home. This didn’t explain why he checked his phone every three minutes, waiting to hear that recently escaped mob boss Viktor Nikiforov has been found dead. The detective was working very hard to avoid coming to the obvious conclusion.

This could be easily illustrated by the growing collection of coffee cups on occupying his desk. Yuuri didn’t drink coffee. It was well known that he prefered tea, and usually brought his own from home. That Keurig stuff tasted like cardboard.

A glance at his watch revealed that it was only two thirty. Phichit was down at the prison wrapping up some interviews, and Commissioner Cialdini was talking to the warden, and Yuuri couldn’t reasonably clock out until at least seven. As lead detective on the biggest case, even that was pushing it. The young man frowned at the stack of folders on his desk. While all the paperwork was admittedly necessary, he just didn’t have the patience for it today. The thought of sitting at his desk for five hours made his stomach turn. Or maybe it was all the coffee.  _ Either way. _

Yuuri pushed himself to his feet with a groan. He gathered all his cups into his arms, unceremoniously dumping them into the trash.

“I have an informant I think might be helpful.” He grabbed his coat and headed towards the stairs. He called over his shoulder, “Could you let Cialdini know, Yuuko?”

A head of light brown hair popped up from behind a filing cabinet. “Sure thing! Good luck!”

Yuuri waved back at her as he turned down the stairs. Yuuko was an old friend. Not as good as Phichit, but a close second. She’d joined the academy at the same time as him, for almost the same reason. Yuuko had been a psychology major in college. She’d developed a fascination with organized crime, and decided that the police force would be a good way to put that knowledge to use. She was one of the few detectives who never seemed to get dragged down by their work. Through the blood, bodies, and endless cold cases, she never lost the bounce in her step.

 

...

 

With a somewhat clearer head, Yuuri had realized the video created more questions than it answered. The first obviously being, what happened to Viktor? Was this now a hunt for a corpse? Or at least a seriously injured man? On the heels of that, came the question of how the video made it’s way to him in the first place. Viktor could have easily hidden the device when he had killed the man. But it was clearly recorded after the break out. That meant he must have uploaded it after the fact.

As Yuuri climbed into his car and pulled out of the precinct parking lot, his head spun.  _ Could I follow that trail to where he was when he upload it? _

At the first intersection, he looked left, towards him and the black drive, but turned right. Seven minutes later, the detective was parked on the corner of King street and Main. The glowing neon light from the open sign in the window was the only sign that the tiny building besides him was occupied. Yuuri knew that it’s dingy facade was more than misleading. He sat in his car for another two minutes, debating how dumb an idea this was.  _ Very. This is a very dumb idea.  _ Yuuri unclipped his badge, took off his coat and tie, and walked in.

 

Three heads turned towards him as the door clanged shut. An old man occupied the corner, a middle aged woman sprawled in her seat at the bar, and a tall, thin woman leaning against the bar. It was her who held Yuuri’s attention. She grinned, then rushed forward, pulling him into a tight bearhug. Yuuri felt his feet lift off the ground.

“Minako, need… to… breathe.”

She put him down reluctantly. Dark eyes ran up and down his form, as though checking he hadn’t forgotten an arm at some point.

“Yuuri! I can’t believe you actually came to see me.” She pouted, poking a finger into the middle of his chest, “You do know that it’s been years, right?”

He chuckled nervously, “Yeah, sorry about that. I missed you.”

“Of course you did. Have a seat, what’s up?”

“Oh, you know, work. I’ve got a big case I’m on right now.”

“Really? Tell me more! And do you want a drink?”

“Nikiforov case.” Yuuri hesitated, “and a white Russian.”

Minako frowned, “One: you've been on that case forever, it's old news. Two: you don't drink. What's really going on?”

The detective sighed.  _ What did I expect coming to her? There's a reason she knows everyone secrets.  _ “Well, it's a  _ new _ Nikiforov case. It's not public knowledge but… we had him in custody. I arrested him, then he escaped yesterday.”

She perfectly shaped eyebrow arched at him, “And?”

The words left him in a rush. “And I may have stolen evidence to protect him.”

Minako stayed silent for once. She disappeared under the bar, popping back up with a glass and a bowl of popcorn. She mixed his drink and slid it over to him. “Alright, I see why you need this.”

Yuuri took a long sip. “I'm not sure what to do. I need to find him.”

“But? You did steal the evidence.”

“I know. I don't know! I don't want anyone to get hurt… But at this point I can't bring drive back, they'll know what I did!”

Minako sighed, glancing up to the ceiling. “Alright look, you said it was a drive, yeah?”

Yuuri nodded slowly.

“I can take a look at it, maybe figure out where it came from? It could help.”

Yuuri smile. “Thank you, Minako. That would be amazing.”

 

Yuuri left the bar that evening with a light buzz of satisfaction and alcohol. Minako was an old family friend. She was loyal, dependable, and extremely connected. The ‘bartender’ had a hand in every pot, many of them probably less than legal, but more than hurt her this made her all the more valuable. No one would dare move against her, Minako knew too much.

It was always a give and take with her. Over the years, Yuuri had figured it out. Give up what you don't need, and she'll fork something over in return. Give up something with a little more value, and she'll do the same. Tell her something that could destroy you, and she'll sit on it until she needs it. The trick is to never wind up in the position where she'll use it. Yuuri was very good at their little game. So good she didn't know he was playing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my beta, mvpyurio. Go check out her stuff!


End file.
